runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Siad/Dialogue
Captain Siad *''(The captain looks up from his work as you address him.)'' *'Captain Siad:' What are you doing in here? **I wanted to have a chat? ***'Player:' I wanted to have a chat? ***'Captain Siad:' You don't belong in here, get out! ****But I just need two minutes of your time? *****'Player:' But I just need two minutes of your time? *****'Captain Siad:' Well, ok, but very quickly. *****'Captain Siad:' I am a very busy person you know! ******Well, er...erm, I err... *******(See below) ******Oh my, a dragon just flew straight past your window! *******'Player:' Oh my, a dragon just flew straight past your window! *******'Captain Siad:' Really! Where? *******'Captain Siad:' I don't see any dragons young man? *******'Captain Siad:' Now, please get out of my office, I have work to do. *******''(The Captain goes back to his work.)'' ****Prepare to die! *****(See below) ****All the slaves have broken free! *****(See below) ****Fire!Fire! *****(See below) ****You seem to have a lot of books! *****'Player:' You seem to have a lot of books! *****'Captain Siad:' Yes, I do. Now please get to the point? ******How long have you been interested in books? *******'Player:' How long have you been interested in books? *******'Captain Siad:' Long enough to know when someone is stalling! *******'Captain Siad:' Ok, that's it, get out! *******'Captain Siad:' Guards! *******''(The Guards search you!)'' *******''(Some guards rush to help the captain.)'' *******''(You are roughed up a bit by the guards as you're manhandlded into a cell.)'' *******'Guards:' Into the cell you go! I hope this teaches you a lesson. ******I could get you some books! *******'Player:' I could get you some books! *******'Captain Siad:' Oh, really! *******'Captain Siad:' Sorry, not interested! *******'Captain Siad:' GUARDS! *******''(The Guards search you!)'' *******''(The guards find the main gate key and remove it!)'' *******''(Some guards rush to help the captain.)'' *******''(You are roughed up a bit by the guards as you're manhandlded into a cell.)'' *******'Guards:' Into the cell you go! I hope this teaches you a lesson. ******So you're interested in sailing? player has searched the bookcase *******'Player:' So, you're interested in sailing? *******''(The captain's interest seems to perk up.)'' *******'Captain Siad:' Well, yes actually... *******'Captain Siad:' It's been a passion of mine for some years... ********I could tell by the cut of your jib. *********'Player:' I could tell by the cut of your jib. *********'Captain Siad:' Oh yes? Really? *********''(The Captain looks flattered.)'' *********'Captain Siad:' Well, you know, I was quite the catch in my day you know! *********''(The captain starts rambling on about his days as a salty sea dog.)'' *********''(He looks quite distracted...)'' ********Not much sailing to be done around here though? *********'Player:' Not much sailing to be done around here though? *********''(The captain frowns slightly...)'' *********'Captain Siad:' Well of course there isn't, we're surrounded by desert. *********'Captain Siad:' Now, why are you here exactly? **********Oh my, a dragon just flew straight past your window! ***********(See above) **********Well, er...erm, I err... ***********(See below) **What's it got to do with you? ***'Player:' What's it got to do with you? ***'Captain Siad:' This happens to be my office. ***'Captain Siad:' Now explain yourself before I run you through! ****The guard downstairs said you were lonely. *****(See below) ****I need to service your chest. *****(See below) **Prepare to die! ***'Player:' Prepare to die! ***'Captain Siad:' I'll teach you a lesson! ***'Captain Siad:' Guards! Guards! ***''(The Guards search you!)'' ***''(You are under attack!)'' ***''(Some guards rush to help the captain.)'' ***''(You are roughed up a bit by the guards as you're manhandlded into a cell.)'' ***'Guards:' Into the cell you go! I hope this teaches you a lesson. **All the slaves have broken free! ***'Player:' All the slaves have broken free! ***'Captain Siad:' Don't talk rubbish, the warning siren isn't sounding. ***'Captain Siad:' Now state your business before I have you thrown out. ****The guard downstairs said you were lonely. *****'Player:' The guard downstairs said you were lonely. *****''(The captain gives you a puzzled look.)'' *****'Captain Siad:' Well, I most certainly am not lonely! *****'Captain Siad:' I'm an incredibly busy man you know! *****'Captain Siad:' Now, get to the point, what do you want? ******Well, er...erm, I err... *******(See below) ******I need to service your chest. *******'Player:' I need to service your chest. *******'Captain Siad:' You need to what? *******'Player:' I need to service your chest? *******'Captain Siad:' There's nothing wrong with the chest, it's fine, now get out! ********I'm here to take your plans, hand them over now or I'll kill you! *********'Player:' I'm here to take your plans, hand them over now or I'll kill you! **********'Captain Siad:' Don't be silly! **********'Captain Siad:' I'm going to teach you a lesson! **********'Captain Siad:' Guards! Guards! **********''(The Guards search you!)'' **********''(You are under attack!)'' **********''(Some guards rush to help the captain.)'' **********''(You are roughed up a bit by the guards as you're manhandlded into a cell.)'' **********'Guards:' Into the cell you go! I hope this teaches you a lesson. ********Fire!Fire! *********'Player:' Fire!Fire! *********'Captain Siad:' Where's the fire? *********'Captain Siad:' I don't see any fire? **********It's down in the lower mines, sound the alarm! ***********'Player:' It's down in the lower mines, sound the alarm! ***********'Captain Siad:' You go and sound the alarm, I can't see anything wrong with the mine. ***********'Captain Siad:' Have you seen the fire yourself? ************Yes actually! *************'Player:' Yes actually! *************'Captain Siad:' Well, why didn't you raise the alarm? **************I don't know where the alarm is. ***************'Player:' I don't know where the alarm is. ***************'Captain Siad:' That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard. ***************'Captain Siad:' Who are you? Where do you come from? ***************'Captain Siad:' It doesn't matter... ***************''(The Captain shouts the guards...)'' ***************'Captain Siad:' Guards! ***************'Captain Siad:' Show this person out! ***************''(The Guards search you!)'' ***************''(The guards find the main gate key and remove it!)'' ***************''(Some guards rush to help the captain.)'' ***************''(You are roughed up a bit by the guards as you're manhandlded into a cell.)'' ***************'Guards:' Into the cell you go! I hope this teaches you a lesson. **************I was so concerned for your safety that I rushed to save you. ***************'Player:' I was so concerned for your safety that I rushed to save you. ***************'Captain Siad:' Well, that's very good of you. ***************'Captain Siad:' But as you can see, I am very fine and well thanks! ***************'Captain Siad:' Now, please leave so that I can get back to my work. ***************''(The Captain goes back to his desk.)'' ************Er, no, one of the slaves told me. *************'Player:' Er, no, one of the slaves told me. *************'Captain Siad:' Well...you can't believe them, they're all a bunch of convicts. *************'Captain Siad:' Anyway, it doesn't look as if there is a fire down there. *************'Captain Siad:' So I'm going to get on with my work. *************'Captain Siad:' Please remove yourself from my office. *************''(The Captain goes back to his desk and starts studying.)'' ********Oh yes, you're right, they must have put it out! *********'Player:' Oh yes, you're right, they must have put it out! *********'Captain Siad:' Good, now perhaps you can leave me in peace? *********'Captain Siad:' After all I do have some work to do. **********Er, yes Ok then. ***********'Player:' Er, yes Ok then. ***********'Captain Siad:' Good! ***********'Captain Siad:' Please remove yourself from my office. ***********''(The Captain goes back to his desk and starts studying.)'' **********Well, er...erm, I err... ***********'Player:' Well, er...erm, I err.... ***********'Captain Siad:' Come on, spit it out! ***********'Captain Siad:' Right that's it! ***********'Captain Siad:' Guards! ***********''(The Guards search you!)'' ***********''(Some guards rush to help the captain.)'' ***********''(You are roughed up a bit by the guards as you're manhandlded into a cell.)'' ***********'Guards:' Into the cell you go! I hope this teaches you a lesson. ****I need to service your chest. *****(See above) **Fire!Fire! ***'Player:' Fire!Fire! ***the other dialogue above is said ***''(The captain seems distracted with what you just said.)'' ***''(The captain looks out of the window to see if is a fire.)'' Trying to open the Captains Chest without distracting him *''(The captains spots you before you manage to open the chest...)'' *'Captain Siad:' I don't have time to talk to you. *'Captain Siad:' Move along please! After the quest *''(The captain looks up from his work as you address him.)'' *'Captain Siad:' I don't have time to talk to you. *'Captain Siad:' Move along please! Category:Tourist Trap